Fan:Gatomon (Golden Digivice)
Gatomon is a Digimon character in « ». |gender=Female |relatives=BanchoLeomon (Father) Devi (Big sister) Mike (Twin brother) Renamon (Half-sister) Unnamed mother (Deceased) Unnamed maternal grandfather |fresh=YukimiBotamon |in-training=Nyaromon |rookie=Salamon |champion='Gatomon' |ultimate=Angewomon |mega=Ophanimon |mega2=Ophanimon Falldown Mode }} Description Gatomon is a Champion Digimon who looks like a cat. She is very friendly, sociable, generous and charming. Like her friend, , she uses her charm to get what she wants. The problem is that her charm forces her to support Gotsumon, Veemon and Bearmon's advances. In the Digital World, Gatomon was the celebrity of her home town because of her celebrity, she was suggested to livening up quite the festivals, the private parties, etc...That's why she came to the Real World. She is very close to Renamon and, even before knowing that they are sisters, she called her . It's by means of Gatomon that Renamon succeeded in admitting BanchoLeomon that she is his daughter. Attacks *'Lightning Paw': Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism': Pulls the opponent's strings with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. Other Forms In The Golden Digivice, Gatomon raises several forms, in spite of her Champion form is the one that she sets mostly. YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is Gatomon's Fresh form. Attacks *'Diamond Dust': Spits out a breath of freezing cold air. Nyaromon Nyaromon is Gatomon's In-Training form. She is more chidish than Gatomon. Unlike most of the other Digimon, she does not resume this form after using her Ultimate form. Attacks *'Tail Whip': Puffs up its tail to make the hairs like wires, then strikes the opponent. There has never yet been an opponent observed to flinch from this attack. *'Galactica Magnum Tail': Slaps with its tail repeatedly. *'Atomic Bomber Tail': Attacks with a powerful tail smash. Salamon Salamon is Gatomon's Rookie form. She resumes to this form after using her Mega form. Attacks *'Puppy Howling': Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. *'Petty Punch': Rapidly punches the opponent. *'Sledge Crash': Rams into foe at full speed. Angewomon Angewomon is Gatomon's Ultimate form. She is more superficial than Gatomon. Attacks *'Celestial Arrow': Attacks with a powerful lightning-strike that is also known as "Heaven's Punishment". *'Heaven's Charm': Attacks with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection, and demonstrates its strongest efficacy against the evil powers of Digimon. *'Holy Air': Creates a ring of energy force that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Ophanimon Ophanimon is Gatomon's Mega form. She is really wiser, calmer, nobler and more sociable than Angewomon. Attacks *'Eden's Javelin': Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. *'Sefirot Crystal': Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. Ophanimon Falldown Mode Ophanimon Falldown Mode is, in a way, Gatomon's Rage Mode. When Ophanimon is so angry that she suppresses her own emotions and fall into madness, she digivolves to Ophanimon Falldown. Attacks *'Flame Hellscythe': Hunts down the opponent with the Flame Hellscythe, then plunges the hunted soul with hellfire into hell. *'Demon's Crystal': Performs a summoning technique that torments the opponent until they die.